Bibliography of American Civil War military leaders
The American Civil War bibliography comprises books that deal in large part with the American Civil War. There are over 60,000 books on the war, with more appearing each month.In 2001, Jonathan Sarna estimated that over 50,000 books had already appeared, with 1,500 more appearing annually. American Jewish History 89.3 (2001) 335–337. There is no complete bibliography to the war; the largest guide to books is over 40 years old and lists over 6,000 titles selected by leading scholars.See Allan Nevins, Bell Irvin Wiley, and James I. Robertson, Civil War Books: A Critical Bibliography (2 vol, 1970) Many specialized topics such as Abraham Lincoln,Burkhimer, Michael. 100 Essential Lincoln Books (2003) women,McDevitt, Theresa. Women and the American Civil War: An Annotated Bibliography (2003) and medicineFreemon, Frank R. Microbes and Minie Balls: An Annotated Bibliography of Civil War Medicine (1993) have their own lengthy bibliographies. The books on major campaigns typically contain their own specialized guides to the sources and literature. The most comprehensive guide to the historiography annotates over a thousand titles.Woodworth, Steven; et al., eds. The American Civil War: A Handbook of Literature and Research (1996) For a guide to the bibliography see: * Woodworth, Steven E.; ed. The American Civil War: A Handbook of Literature and Research. Greenwood Press, 1996. * Eicher, David J. The Civil War in Books An Analytical Bibliography. 1997. * Murdock, Eugene C. Civil War in the North: A Selected, Annotated Bibliography. Garland, 1987. For a guide to web sources see: * Carter, Alice E.; Jensen, Richard. The Civil War on the Web: A Guide to the Very Best Sites—Completely Revised and Updated. 2003. For an older short survey that is online and won the Pulitzer Prize (1918), see: * Rhodes, James Ford. A History of the Civil War, 1861–1865. Note: This article forms part of Bibliography of the American Civil War Union military leaders * American National Biography 24 vol (1999). * Allardice, Bruce. More Generals in Blue. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1995. * Castel, Albert, with Brooks D. Simpson. Victors in Blue: How Union Generals Fought the Confederates, Battled Each Other, and Won the Civil War. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 2011. * Hunt, Roger D. Colonels in Blue: Union Army Colonels of the Civil War: The New England States: Connecticut, Maine Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vermont. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Military History, 2001. * Hunt, Roger D. Colonels in Blue: Union Army Colonels of the Civil War: New York. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Military History, 2003. * Hunt, Roger D. and Jack R. Brown. Brevet Brigadier Generals in Blue. Gaithersburg, Maryland: Olde Soldier Books, 1990. * McHenry, Robert ed. Webster's American Military Biographies (1978) *Meyers, Christopher C. Union General John A. McClernand and the Politics of Command. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland, 2010. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1964. ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. * Work, David. Lincoln's Political Generals. Urbanna, Illinois: University of Illinois Press, 2009. ---- * Ames, Blanche A. Adelbert Ames: General, Senator, Governor, 1835–1933. New York: 1964. * Barthel, Thomas. Abner Doubleday – A Civil War Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2010. ISBN 978-0-7864-4561-5. * Brown, Kent Masterson. Cushing of Gettysburg: The Story of a Union Artillery Commander. Lexington, Kentucky: University Press of Kentucky, 1993. * Burgess, Milton V. David Gregg: Pennsylvania Cavalryman. published by author: 1984. * Burnet, Particia B. James F. Jaquess: Scholar, Soldier and Private Agent for President Lincoln. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2013. ISBN 978-0-7864-7358-8. * Callaghan, Daniel M. Thomas Francis Meagher and the Irish Brigade in the Civil War. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2011. ISBN 978-0-7864-6606-1. * Chaffin, Tom. Pathfinder: John Charles Fremont and the Course of American Empire. New York: Hill and Wang, 2002. * Clark, Donald A. The Notorious "Bull" Nelson: Murdered Civil War General. Southern Illinois University Press, 2011. * Collins, Robert. General James G. Blunt: Tarnished Glory. Gretna, Louisiana: Pelican Publishing Company, 2005. ISBN 978-1-58980-253-7. * Connelly, William E. John M. Schofield and the Politics of Generalship. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 2006 * Cooper, Edwared S. William Babcock Hazen: The Best Hated Man. Madison, New Jersey: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 2005. ISBN 0-8386-4089-3. * Cornish, Dudley Taylor & Virginia Jeans Laas. Linconln's Lee: The Life of Samuel Phillips Lee, United States Navy, 1812–1897.. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1986. ISBN 0-7006-0296-8. * Cozzens, Peter. General John Pope: A Life for the Nation. Urbana, Illinois: University of Illinois Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-252-02363-7. * Cresap, Bernar. Appomattox Commander: The Story of E. O. C. Ord. San Diegeo, California: 1981. * Davis, Oliver. Life of David Bell Birney, Major General, United States Volunteers. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: King & Baird, 1867. * Dawson, George Francis. Life and Services of General John A. Logan as Soldier and Statesman. Washington, D.C.: The National Tribune, 1884. * DeMeissner, Sophie Radford. Old Navy Days: Sketches from the Life of Rear-Admiral William Radford, USN. New York: Henry Hold and Co., 1920. * Drake, William F. Little Phil: The Story of General Philip Henry Sheridan. '' Biographical Press, 2005. * Duffy, James P. ''Lincoln's Admiral: The Civil War Campaigns of David Farragut. Edison, NJ: Castle Books, 2006. ISBN 978-0-7858-2096-3. First published Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1997. * Edwards, E. M. H. Commander William Barker Cushing of the United States Navy. New York: F. Tennyson Neely, 1898. * Engale, Stephen D. Don Carlos Buell: Most Promising of All. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1999. * Eggleston, Michael A. President Lincoln’s Recruiter: General Lorenzo Thomas and the United States Colored Troops in the Civil War. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2013. ISBN 978-0-7864-7217-8. * Fanebust, Wayne. Major General Alexander M. McCook, USA: A Civil War Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2013. ISBN 978-0-7864-7241-3. * Finan, William J. Major General Alfred Howe Terry: Hero of Fort Fisher. Hartford, Connecticut: Connecticut Civil War Centennial Commission, 1965. * Flemming, George T. Life and Letters of Alexander Hays. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: no publisher listed, 1919. * Fordney, Ben Fuller. George Stoneman: A Biography of the Civil War General. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., 2008. * Golay, Michael. To Gettysburg and Beyond: The Parallel Lives of Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain and Edward Porter Alexander. New York: Crown Publishers, 1995. * Grandchamp, Robert Colonel Edward E. Cross, New Hampshire Fighting Fifth: A Civil War Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2013. ISBN 978-0-7864-7191-1. * Hearn, Chester G. Admiral David Dixon Porter: The Civil War Years. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1997. ISBN 978-1-55759-353-5. * Heman, Max L. Prudent Soldier: A Biography of Major General Edward R. S. Canby. Glendale, California: Arthur H. Clark, 1959. * Hirshon, Stanley P. Greenvile M. Dodge: Soldier, Politician, Railroad Pioneer. Bloomington, Inidana: 1967. * Hoppin, J. Life of Andrew Hull Foote, Rear–Admiral, United States Navy. New York: Harper and Brothers, Publishers, 1874. * Humphreys, Henry H. Andrew Atkinson Humphreys: A Biography. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: John C. Winston Co., 1924. * Hughes, Jr., Nathaniel Cheairs and Gordon D. Whitney. Jefferson Davis in Blue: The Life of Sherman's Relentless Warrior. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8071-2777-9. * Jermann, Donald R. Fitz–John Porter, Scrapegoat of Second Manassas. * Jordon, David M. "Happiness Is Not My Companion": The Life of General G.K. Warren. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 2001. * Kautz, Lawrence G. August Valentine Kautz, USA: Biography of a Civil War General. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., 2008. * Kearny, Thomas. General Philip Kearny: Battle Soldier of Five Wars. New York: G. P. Putnam's Sons, 1937. * Kiper, Richard L. Major General John Alexander McClernard: Politician in Uniform. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University Press, 1999. * Krumwiede, John F. Disgrace at Gettysburg: The Arrest and Court-Martial of Brigadier General Thomas A. Rowley, USA. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2006. ISBN 978-0-7864-2309-5. * Lamers, William M. The Edge of Glory: A Biography of William S. Rosecrans, U.S.A. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Government Printing Office, 1955. * Lash, Jeffrey N. A Politician Turned General: The Civil War Career of Stephen Augustus Hurlbut. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-87338-766-X. * Lavery, Dennis S. & Mark H. Jordan. Iron Brigade General: John Gibbon, A Rebel in Blue. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1993. ISBN 0-313-28576-4. * Longacre, Edward G. From Union Stars to Top Hat: A Biography of the Extraordinary James Harrison Wilson. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania: Stackpole, 1972. * Longacre, Edward G. The Man Behind the Guns: A Biography of General Henry J. Hunt, Commander of Artillery, Army of the Potomac. New York: A. S. Barnes, 1977. * Lyons, W. F. Brigadier–General Thomas Francis Meagher. New York: D. and J. Sadlier, 1870. * Mahood, Wayne. General Wadsworth: The Life and Times of Brevet Major Genearal James S. Wadsworth. Cambridge, Massachusetts: DaCapo Press, 2003. * Mahood, Wayne. Alexander "Fighting Elleck" Hays: The Life of a Civil War General, From West Point to the Wilderness. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2011. ISBN 978-0-7864-6105-9. * Martin, Samuel J. Kill–Cavalry: The Life of Union General Hugh Judson Kilpatrick. Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania: Stackpole Books, 2000. * McConnell, William. Remember Reno: A Biography of Major General Jesse Lee Reno. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: White Mane Publishing, 1996. ISBN 978-1-57249-020-8. * McDonough, James Lee. Scofield: Union General in the Civil War and Reconstruction. Tallahassee, Florida: 1972. * Miller, Jr., Edward A. Lincoln's Abolitionist General: The Biography of David Hunter. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 1997. ISBN 1-57003-110-X. * Nevins, James H. and William B. Styple. What Death More Glorious: A Biography of General Strong Vincent. Kearny, New Jersey: Belle Grove Publishing Co., 1997. * Nichols, Edward J. Toward Gettysburg: A Biography of General John F. Reynolds. University Park Pennsylvania: Pennsylvania State University Press, 1958. * Noyalas, Jonathan A. "My Will Is Absolute Law": A Biography of Union General Robert H. Milroy. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2006. ISBN 978-0-7864-2508-2. * Palmer, David W. The Forgotten Hero of Gettysburg: A Biography of General George Sears Greene. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Xlibris, 2005. * Pearson, Henry G. James S. Wadworth of Geneseo, Brevet Major General of United States Volunteers. New York:Charles Scribner's Sons, 1913. * Pierce, Michael Dale. The Most Promising Young Officer: A Life of Ranald Slidell MacKenzie. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 1993. * Robinson, Charles M. Bad Hand: A Biography of General Renald S. Mackenzie. Austin, Texas: State House Press, 1993. * Roske, Raplh and Charles Van Doren. Lincoln's Commando: The Biography of Commander W. B. Cushing, USN. New York: Harper & Brothers, 1957. * Ross, Sam. The Empty Sleave: A Biography of Lucius Fairchild. Madison, Wisconsin: The State Historical Society of Wisconsin, 1964. * Sauers, Richard A. William Francis Bartlett: Biography of a Union General in the Civil War. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland Publishers, 2009. * Schneller, Jr., Robert J. Farragut: America's First Admiral. Washington, D.C.: Brassey's Inc., 2002. ISBN 1-57448398-6. * Schutz, Wallace J. and Walter N. Trenerry. Abandoned by Lincoln: A Military Biography of John Pope. Chicago, Illinois: University of Illinois Press, 1990. * Smith, Ronald D. Thomas Ewing, Jr.: Frontier Lawyer and Civil War General. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 2008. * Stanley, F. E. V. Sumner, Major General United States Army (1797–1863). published by author, 1968. * Stevens, Hazard. The Life of Isaac Ingalls Stevens, two volumes. Boston, Massachusetts: Houghton Mifflin & Co., 1900. * Swanburg, W. A. Sickles the Incredible. New York: Scribner's, 1956. * Taylor, Paul. Orlando M. Poe: Civil War General and Great Lakes Engineer. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University Press, 2009. * Thompson, Jerry D. Destert Tiger: Captain Paddy Graydon and the Civil War in the Far Southwest. El Paso, Texas: Texas Western Press, 1992. * Townsend, May Bobbitt. Yankee Warhorse: A Biography of Major General Peter Osterhaus. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-8262-1875-9. * Tucker, George Edgar. Andrew Foote: Civil War Admiral on Western Waters. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 2000. * Wallace, Isabel. Life of General W. H. L. Wallace. Chicago, Illinois: R. R. Donnelley and Sons, 1909. * Ward, James A. That Man Haupt: A Biography of Herman Haupt. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1973. * Weddle, Kevin J. Lincoln's Tragic Admiral: The Life of Samuel Francis Du Pont. University of Virginia Press, 2005. * Welch, Richard F. The Boy General: The Life and Careers of Francis Channing Barlow. Cranbury, New Jersey: Associated University Press, 2003. * Werstein, Irving. Kearny the Magnificent: The Story of General Philip Kearny 1815–1862. New York: John Day, 1962. * Wilson, James Harrison. The Life and Services of Brevet Brigadier General Andrew Jonathan Alexander, United States Army. New York: no publisher listed, 1887. * Wilson, James Harrison. Life and Services of William Farrar Smith, Major General United States Volunteers in the Civil War. Wilmington, Delaware: John M. Rogers Press, 1904. * Winslow, III., Richard Elliott. General John Sedwick: The Story of a Union Corps Commander. Novato, California: Presido Press, 1982. John Buford * Longacre, Edward G. General John Buford: A Military Biography. Conshohocken, Pennsylvania: Combined Books, 1995. * Phipps, Michael and John S. Peterson. The Devil's to Pay: Gen. John Buford, USA. Gettysburg, Pennsylvania: Farnsworth, Military Impressions, 1995. Benjamin Butler * Nash, Jr., Howard P. Stormy Petrel: The Life and Times of General Benjamin F. Butler, 1818–1893. Rutherford, New Jersey: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1969. * Nolan, Dick. Benjamin Franklin Butler: The Damnedest Yankee. Novato, California: Presidio Press. George A. Custer * Monaghan, Jay. Custer: The Life of George Armstrong Custer. Lincoln, Nebraska: University of Nebraska Press, 1959. * Urwin, Gregory J. W. Custer Victorious: The Civil War Battles of General George Armstrong Custer. East Brunswick, New Jersey: Associated University Presses, 1983. * Wert, Jeffry D. Custer: The Controversial Life of George Armstrong Custer. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1996. * Whittaker, Frederick. A Complete Life of General George A. Custer. New York: Sheldon, 1876. U.S. Grant * Ballard, Michael B. U.S. Grant: The Making of a General, 1861–1863. Rowman & Littlefield, Publishers, 2005. ISBN 0-7425-4308-0. * Bedeau, Adam. Military History of Ulysseus S. Grant, from April, 1861, to April, 1865. New York: D. Appleton and Company, 1881. * Bonekemper III, Edward H. A Victor, Not a Butcher: Ulysses S. Grant's Overlooked Military Genius. Washington, D.C.: Regnery Publishing, 2004. * Catton, Bruce. Grant Moves South. Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1960. ISBN 0-316-13207-1. * Catton, Bruce. Grant Takes Command. Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1968. ISBN 0-316-13210-1. * Catton, Bruce. U. S. Grant and the American Military Tradition (1954) * Bunting III, Josiah. Ulysses S. Grant. New York: Times Books, 2004. * Bunting III, Josiah. Ulysses S. Grant (2004) ISBN 0-8050-6949-6. * Conger, A. L. The Rise of U.S. Grant. New York: Century Press, 1931. * Farina, William. Ulysses S. Grant, 1861–1864: His Rise from Obscurity to Military Greatness. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2007. ISBN 978-0-7864-2977-6. * Fuller, Maj. Gen. J. F. C., Grant and Lee, A Study in Personality and Generalship, Indiana University Press, 1957. * Korda, Michael. Ulysses S. Grant. New York: HarperCollins Publishers, 2004. * Lewis, Lloyd. Captain Sam Grant. Boston: Little, Brown, and Co., 1950. ISBN 0-316-52348-8. * Longacre, Edward G. General Ulysses S. Grant: The Soldier and the Man. New York: Da Capo Press, 2006. * McFeely, William S. Grant: A Biography. New York: W.W. Norton, 1981. * Murphy, Brian J. Ulysses S. Grant. Dulles, Virginia: Brassey's Publishing, 2004. * Perret, Geoffrey. Ulysses S. Grant: Soldier & President. New York: Random House, 1998. * Simpson, Brooks D. Ulysses S. Grant: Triumph over Adversity, 1822–1865. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 2000. * Smith, Jean Edward. Grant. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2001. * Waugh, Joan. U.S. Grant: American Hero, American Myth. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 2010. Henry W. Halleck * Ambrose, Stephen. Halleck: Lincoln's Chief of Staff. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1999. ISBN 978-0-8071-2071-2. Originally published 1962. * Marszalek, John F. Commander of All Lincoln's Armies: A Life of General Henry W. Halleck. Harvard University Press, 2004. Winfield Scott Hancock * Jordan, David M. Winfield Scott Hancock: A Soldier's Life. Bloomington, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1988. * Tucker, Glenn. Hancock the Superb. New York: Bobbs–Merrill Company, 1960. George B. McClellan * Bonekemper, III, Edward H. McClellan and Failure: A Study of Civil War Fear, Incompetence and Worse. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2010. ISBN 978-0-7864-4575-2. * Hassler, Jr., Warren W. General George B. McClellan: Shield of the Union. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1957. * Macartney, Clarence E. Little Mac: The Life of George B. McClellan. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Dorrance, 1940. * Myers, William Starr. General George B. McClellan: A Study in Personality. New York: D. Appleton–Century, 1934. * Rafuse, Ethan S. McClellan's War: The Failure of Moderation in the Struggle for the Union. Indiana University Press, 2005. George G. Meade * Cleaves, Freeman. Meade of Gettysburg. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 1960. * Meade, Richard Bache. Life of George Gordon Meade Commander of the Army of the Potomac. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: Henry T. Coates & Co., 1897. * Rafuse, Ethan S. George Gordon Meade and the War in the East. Abilene, Texas: McWhitney Foundation Press, 2003. Winfield Scott * Eisenhower, John S. D. Agent of Destiny: The Life and Times of General Winfield Scott. New York: Free Press, 1997. ISBN 978-0-684-84451-0. * Elliott, Charles W. Winfield Scott, the Soldier and the Man. New York: The Macmillian Company, 1937. * Pesking, Allan. Winfield Scott and the Profession of Arms. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University Press, 2004. William T. Sherman * Bailey, Anne J. War and Ruin: Willaim T. Sherman and the Savannah Campaign. Wilmington, Delaware: SR Books, 2003. * Boyd, James P. The Life of General William T. Sherman. Publisher's Union, 1891. * Bowman, Samuel Millard. Sherman and His Campaigns. New York: C.B. Richardson, 1868. * Bowman, S.M. and R.B. Irwin. Sherman and His Campaigns: A Military Biography. New York: Charles P. Richardson, 1865. * Fellman, Michael. Citizen Sherman; A Life of William Tecumseh Sherman. New York: Random House, 1995. * Hirshon, Stanley P. The White Tecumseh: A Biography of General William T. Sherman. New York: John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1997. ISBN 0-471-17578-1. * Kennett, Lee. Sherman: A Soldier's Life. New York: HarperCollins, 2001. * Lewis, Lloyd. Sherman: Fighting Prophet. New York: Harcourt, Brace and Company, 1958. * Liddell Hart, B. H. Sherman: Soldier, Realist, American. New York: Dodd, Meade and Company, 1930. * Marszalek, John F. Sherman: A Soldier's Passion for Order. New York: Free Press, 1993. * Merrill, James M. William Tecumseh Sherman. New York: Rand McNally & Company, 1971. * Miers, Earl Schenck. The General Who March to Hell. New York: Dorset, 1990. James Shield * Callan, J. P. Sean. Courage and Country: James Shield, More Than Irish Luck. Libertyville, Illinois: IrishQuill Publishing, 2004. * Condon, William H. Life of Major General James Shields. Chicago, Illinois: Press of the Blakely Printing Co., 1900. * Purcell, Joseph R. James Shields: Soldier and Statesman. Dublin, 1932. George H. Thomas * Bobrick, Benson. Master of War: The Life of General George H. Thomas. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2009. ISBN 978-0-7432-9025-8. * Broadwater, Robert P. General George H. Thomas: A Biography of the Union's "Rock of Chickamauga". Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2009. ISBN 978-0-7864-3856-3. * Cleaves, Freeman. Rock of Chickamauga: The Life of General George H. Thomas. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 1946. * Einolf, Christopher. George Thomas: Virginian for the Union. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8061-3867-1. * McKinney, Francis. Education in Violence: The Life of George H. Thomas and the History of the Army of the Cumberland. Detroit, Michigan: Wayne State University Press, 1961. * O'Conner, Richard. Thomas: Rock of Chickamauga. New York: Prentice–Hall, 1948. * Piatt, Don. General George H. Thomas: A Critical Biography. Cincinnati: Robert Clarke, 1893. * Thomas, Wilbur. General George H. Thomas: The Indomitable Warrior. New York: Exposition Press, 1964. * Van Horne, Thomas B. The Life of Major General George H. Thomas. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1882. * Wills, Brian Steel. George Henry Thomas: As True As Steel. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 2012. ISBN 978-0-7006-1841-5. Lew Wallace * Getchell, Kevin. Scapegoat of Shiloh: The Distortion of Lew Wallace’s Record by U.S. Grant. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2013. ISBN 978-0-7864-7209-3. * McKee, Irving. "Ben–Hur" Wallace: The Life of General Lew Wallace. Berkley, California: University of California Press, 1947. * Stephens, Gail. Shadow of Shiloh: Major General Lew Wallace in the Civil War. Indiana Historical Society Press, 2011. Confederate military leaders * American National Biography 24 vol (1999), essays by scholars on all major figures; online and hardcover editions at many libraries * Davis, William C., ed. The Confederate General, six volumes. New York: National Historical Society, 1991–92. * Current, Richard N., et al. eds. Encyclopedia of the Confederacy, four volumes. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993. * Hewitt, Lawrence Lee and Arthur W. Bergeron, Jr. Confederate Generals in the Western Theater, Volume 2: Essays on America's Civil War. Knoxville, Tennessee: University of Tennessee Press, 2010. ISBN 978-1-57233-699-5. * Krick, Robert E. L. Staff Officers in Gray: A Biographical Register of the Staff Officers in the Army of Northern Virginia. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 2003. * Krick, Robert K. Lee's Colonels. Dayton, Ohio: Morningside House, 1991. * Owen, Richard and James Owen. Generals at Rest: The Grave Sites of the 425 Official Confederate Generals. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: WHite Mane Publishing Company, Inc., 1997. * Vandiver, Frank E. Rebel Brass: The Confederate Command System. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University, 1956. * Wakelyn, John L. Biographical Dictionary of the Confederate States of America. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1977. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1959. ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. ---- * (no author listed) Colonel William Lamb DEay. Wilmington, North Carolina: Carolina Printing Co., 1962. * Ackinelose, Timothy. Sabers & Pistols: The Civil War Career of Colonel Harry Gilmore, C.S.A. Gettysburg, Pennsylvania: Stan Clark Military Books, 1997. * Allen, T. Harrell. Lee's Last Major General: Bryan Grimes of North Carolina. Mason City, Iowa: Savas Publishing Co., 2000. * Allsop, Fred W. Albert Pike: A Biography. Little Rock, Arkansas: 1928. * Anderson, Mabel W. Life of General Stand Watie. Pryor, Oklahoma: 1915. * Ashby, Tomas A. Life of Turner Ashby. New York: Neale Publishing Co., 1914. * Austin, J. Luke. General John Bratton: Sumter to Appomattox. Sewanee, Tennessee: Procter's Hall Press, 2003. * Baldwin, James J. The Struck Eagle: A Biography of Brigadier General Micah Jenkins, and a History of the Fifth South Carolina Volunteers and the Palmetto Sharpshooters. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: Burd Street Press, 1996. * Ballard, Michael B. Pemberton: A Biography. Jackson, Mississippi: University Press of Mississippi, 1991. ISBN 0-87805-511-8. * Barefoot, Daniel W. General Robert F. Hoke: Lee's Modest Warrior. Winston–Salem, North Carolina: John F. Blair, 1996. * Bean, W. G. Stonewall's Man: Sandie Pendleton. Wilmington, North Carolina: Broadfoot Publishing Company, 1987. * Bell, John. Confederate Seadog: John Taylor Wood in War and Exile. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2002. ISBN 978-0-7864-1352-2. * Blackwell, Gordon. The Edge of Mosby's Sword: The Life of Confederate Colonel William Henry Chapman. Southern Illinois University Press, 2010. * Blake, Nelson, M. William Mahone of Virginia: Soldier and Political Insurgent. Richmond, Virginia: Garret & Massie, 1935. * Bridges, Hal. Lee's Maverick General: Daniel Harvey Hill. Lincoln, Nebraska: University of Nebraska Press, 1991. ISBN 0-8032-6096-2. * Brown, Russell K. To the Manner Born: The Life of General William H. T. Walker. Macon, Georgia: Mercer University Press, 2005. * Bushong, Millard K. Old Jube: A Biography of General Jubal Early. Boyce, Virginia: Carr Publishing Company, 1955. * Bushong, Millard K. and Dean M. Bushong. Fightin' Tom Rosser, C.S.A. Shippensburg, Virginia: Beidel Printing House, Inc., 1983. * Caldwell, Willie Walker. Stonewall Jim: A Biography of General James A. Walker, C.S.A. Elliston, Virginia: Northcross House, 1990. * Cisco, Walter Brian. States Rights Gist: A South Carolina General of the Civil War. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: White Mane Publishing Co., Inc., 1991. * Cummings, Charles M. Yankee Quaker Confederate General: The Curious Career of Bushrod Rust Johnson. Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1971. * Cunningham, Frank. General Stand Watie's: Confederate Indians. Norman, Oklahoma: University of Oklahoma Press, 1959. * Dyer, John Percy. From Shiloh to San Juan Hill: The Life of "Fighting Joe" Wheeler. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1992. * Carmichael, Peter S. William R. J. Pegram: Lee's Young Artilleriest. Charlottesville, Virginia: University Press of Virginia, 1995. * Carter, Arthur B. The Tarnished Cavalier: Major General Earl Van Dorn, C.S.A.. Knoxville, Tennessee: University of Tennessee Press, 1999. * Clarence, Thomas. General Turner Ashby. Winchester, Virginia: Eddy Press Corps., 1907. * Clemmer, Gregg S. Old Alleghenny: Life and Wars of General Ed Johnson. Darnestown, Maryland: Hearthside Publishing Co., 2004. * Daughtry, Mary Bandy. Gray Cavalier: The Life and Wars of General W. H. F. "Rooney" Lee. New York: Da Capo Press, 2003. * Davis, Archie K. Boy Colonel of the Confederacy: The Life and Times of Henry King Burgwyn, Jr.. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1985. ISBN 0-8078-1647-7. * Davis, William C. Breckinridge: Statesman, Soldier, Symbol. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1992. * Duncan, Robert L. Reluctant General: The Life and Times of Albert Pike. New York: no publisher listed 1961. * Dyer, John. "Fightin' Joe" Wheeler. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1941. * Elliott, Sam Davis. Soldier of Tennessee: General Alexander P. Stewart and the Civil War in the West. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2004. * Gallagher, Gary W. Stephen Dodson Ramseur, Lee's Gallant General. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1935. * Gallagher, Gary W. and Joseph T. Glatthaar. Leaders of the Lost Cause: New Perspectives on the Confederate High Command. 2004. * Godbold, Jr., E. Stanly and Mattie U. Russell. Confederate Colonel and Cherokee Chief: The Life of William Holland Thomas. Knoxville, Tennessee: University of Tennessee Pres, 1990. ISBN0-87049-664-6. * Golay, Michael. To Gettysburg and Beyond: The Parallel Lives of Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain and Edward Porter Alexander. New York: Crown Publishers, 1995. * Gordon, Lesley J. General George E. Pickett in Life and Legend. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-8078-2450-4. * Govan, Gilbert E. and James W. Livingwood. A Different Valor: The Story of General Joseph E. Johnston, C.S.A. Westport, Connecticut: 1956. * Hartje, Robert G. Van Dorn: The Life and Times of a Confederate General. Nashville, Tennessee: Vanderbilt University Press, 1967. * Hassler, William W. A.P. Hill: Lee's Forgotten General. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1962. ISBN 978-0-8078-0973-0. * Hattaway, Herman. General Stephen D. Lee. Jackson, Mississippi: University of Mississippi Press, 1976. * Holland, Lynwood M. Pierce Young: The Warwick of the South. Athens, Georgia: University of Georgia Press, 1970. * Horton, Louise. Samuel Bell Maxey: A Biography. Austin, Texas: University of Texas Press, 1974. * Hughes, Jr., Nathaniel C. General William J. Hardee: Old Reliable. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1965. * Hughes, Jr., Nathaniel C. and Roy P. Stonesifer, Jr. The Life and Wars of Gideon J. Pillow. Knoxville, Tennessee: University of North Carolina Press, 1993. * Hughes, Jr., Nathaniel Cheairs, Connie Walton Moretti, and James Michael Browne. Brigadier General Tyree H. Bell, C. S. A.: Forrest's Fighting Lieutenant. Knoxville, Tennessee: University of Tennessee Press, 2004. * Johnson, John Lipscomb. The University Memorial: Biographical Sketches of Alumni of the University of Virginia WHo Fell in the Confederate War. Baltimore, Maryland: Turnbull Brothers, 1871. * Johnston, William Preston. Life of Gen. Albert Sidney Johnston. New York: D. Appleton and Company, 1878. * Jones, Charles C. The Life and Services of Commodore Josiah Tattnall. Savannah, Georgia: 1878. * Killian, Ron V. General Abner M. Perrin, C.S.A.: A Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2012. ISBN 978-0-7864-6980-2. * Kinard, Jeff. Lafayette of the South: Prince Camille de Polignac and the American Civil War. College Station, Texas: Texas A&M University Press, 2001. * Knight, Wilfred. Red Fox: Stand Watie and the Confederate Indian Nations during the Civil War Years in Indian Territory. Glendale, California: 1988. * Lewis, Charles L. Admiral Franklin Buchanan: Fearless Man of Action. Baltimore, Maryland: 1929. * Longacre, Edward G. Fitz Lee: A Military Biography of Major General Fitzhugh Lee, C. S. A. New York: DaCapo, 2004. * Longacre, Edward G. Pickett Leader of the Charge: A Biography of General George E. Pickett, C.S.A. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: White Man Publishing Company, 1995. ISBN 1-57249-006-3. * Longacre, Edward G. William Dorsey Pender: Lee's Favorite Brigade Commander. Conshohocken, Pennsylvania: Combined Books, 2001. ISBN 1-58097-34-6. * Marlow, Clayton Charles. Matt W. Ransom, Confederate General from North Carolina. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 2006. ISBN 978-0-7864-2735-2. * Marshall, Park. A Life of William B. Bate: Citizen, Soldier and Statesman. Nashville, Tennessee: Cumberland Press, 1908. * Martin, Samuel J. General Braxton Bragg C.S.A. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co., 2011. * Matthews, Gary Robert. Basil Wilson Duke, C. S. A.: The Right Man in the Right Place. Lexington, Kentucky: University Press of Kentucky, 2005. * Mingus, Sr., Scott L. Confederate General William "Extra Billy" Smith: From Virginia’s Statehouse to Gettysburg Scapegoat. Savas Beatie, LLC, 2013. ISBN 978-1-61121-129-0. * Mueller, Doris Land. M. Jeff Thompson: Missouri's Swamp Fox of the Confederacy. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 2007. * Nash, Charles E. Biographical Sketches of Gen. Pat Cleburne and Gen. T.C. Hindman. Little Rock, Arkansas: Tunnah and Pittard, 1895. * Neal, Diane and Thomas W. Kremm. Lion of the South: General Thomas C. Hindman. Macon, Georgia: Mercer University Press, 1993. ISBN 0-86554-422-0. * Nichols, James L. General Fitzhugh Lee: A Biography. Lynchburg, Virginia: H. E. Howard Co., 1989. * O'Flaherty, Daniel. General Jo Shelby: Undefeated Rebel. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 2000. * Osborne, Charles. Jubal: The Life and Times of General Jubal A. Early, CSA. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: Algonquin Books of Chapel Hill, 1992. * Parks, Joseph Howard. General Edmund Kirby Smith, C.S.A. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1954. * Parks, Joseph H. General Leonidas Polk C.S.A.: The Fighting Bishop. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1962 (republished 1990). ISBN 0-8071-1801-X. * Parrish, T. Michael. Richard Taylor: Soldier Prince of Dixie. University of North Carolina Press, 1992. ISBN 0-8078-2032-6. * Patterson, Gerard A. From Blue to Gray: The Life of Confederate General Cadmus Wilcox. Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania: Stackpole Books, 2001.University of North Carolina Press, 1998. * Pickett, W. D. Sketch of the Military Career of William J. Hardee, Lieutenant–General, C.S.A. Lexington, Kentucky: James Hughes, Printer, no date. * Pinnegar, Charles. Brand of Infamy: A Biography of John Buchanan Floyd. Westport: Greenwood Press, 2002. * Rabb, James W. Confederate General Lloyd Tilghman: A Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland and Company, 2006. ISBN 978-0-7864-2460-3. * Raab, James W. J. Patton Anderson, Confederate General: A Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland and Company, 2004. ISBN 978-0-7864-1766-7. * Ramage, James A. Gray Ghost: The Life of Col. John Singleton Mosby. University Press of Kentucky, 2010. * Rhoades, Jeffrey L. Scapegoat General: The Story of Major General Benjamin Huger, C.S.A. Hamden, Connecticut: Archon Books, 1985. * Riegel, Julie Slemons. Brigadier General William F. Slemons, C.S.A. Indepdendence, Missouri: published by author, 1992. * Robertson, James I. General A.P. Hill: The Story of a Confederate Warrior. New York: Random House, 1987. ISBN 0-394-55257-1. * Roland, Charles. Albert Sidney Johnston: Soldier of Three Republics. Austin, Texas: University of Texas Press, 1964. * Rose, Victor M. The Life and Services of Gen. Ben McCulloch. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: no publisher listed, 1888. * Seitz, Don C. Braxton Bragg: General of the Confederacy. Columbia, South Carolina: State Co, 1924. * Selcer, Richard F. Lee vs. Pickett: Two Divided by War. Gettysburg, Pennsylvania: Thomas Publications, 1998. * Settles, Thomas M. John Bankhead Magruder: A Military Reappraisal. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2009. * Silverman, Jason H., Samuel N. Thomas, Jr., and Beverly D. Evans IV. "Shanks": The Life and Wars of Confederate General Nathan G. Evans, CSA. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Da Capo Press, 2002. * Stickles, Arndt. Simon Boliver Buckner: Borderland Knight. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of Nort Carolina Press, 2001. * Symonds, Craig L. Confederate Admiral: The Life and Wars of Franklin Buchanan. Annapolis, Maryland: Naval Institute Press, 1999. * Tankersley, Allen P. John B. Gordon: A Study in Gallentry. Atlanta, Georgia: Whitehall Press, 1955. * Taylor, John M. Confederate Raider: Raphael Semmes of the Alabama. Dulles, Virginia: Brassey's Inc., 1994. ISBN 0-02-881086-4. * Thompson, Jerry. Colonel John Robert Baylor: Texas Indian Fighter and Confederate Soldier: Hillsboro, Texas: Hill Junior College, 1971. * Thomsen, Paul A. ''Rebel Chief: The Motley Life of Colonel William Holland Thomas, C.S.A. New York: Tom Doherty Associates, 2004. * Trout, Robert J. The Hoss: Officer Biographies and Rosters of the Stuart Horse Artillery Battalion. Mechanicsburg, Pennsylvania: Jebflo Press, 2003. * Tucker, Phillip Thomas. The Forgotten "Stonewall of the West": Major General John Stevens Bowen. Macon, Georgia: Mercer University Press, 1997. ISBN 0-86554-530-8. * Walker, Cornelius Irvine. The Life of Lieutenant General Richard Heron Anderson of the Confederate States Army. Charleston, South Carolina: Art, 1917. * WHite, William S. Sketches of the Life of Captain Hugh A. White of the Stonewall Brigade. Colmbia, South Carolina: South Carolinian Steam Press, 1864. * Wilson, Clyde N. The Most Promising Young Man of the South: James Johnston Pettigrew and His Men at Gettysburg. Abilene, Texas: McWhiney Foundation Press, 1998. * Woodward, Harold R. Major General James Lawson Kemper, C.S.A.: The Confederacy's Forgotten Son. Rockbridge Publishing Company, 1993. P.G.T. Beauregard * Roman, Alfred. The Military Operations of General Beauregard in the War Between the States, 1861–1865, two volumes. New York: Harper, 1884. * Williams, T. Harry. P.G.T. Beauregard: Napoleon in Gray. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1955. ISBN 0-8071-1974-1. Patrick Cleburne * Purdue, Howell and Elizabeth Purdue. Pat Cleburne, Confederate General: A Definitive Biography. Hillsboro, Texas: Hill Junior College Press, 1973. * Symonds, Craig L. Stonewall of the West: Patrick Cleburne and the Civil War. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1997. Richard S. Ewell * Casdorph, Paul D. Confederate General R. S. Ewell: Robert E. Lee's Hesitant Commander. University Press of Kentucky, 2004. * Hamlin, P. G. Old Bald Head (Gen. R.S. Ewell): The Portrait of a Soldier. Strasburg, Virginia: 1940. * Martin, Samuel J. The Road to Glory: Confederate General Richard S. Ewell. Indianapolis, Indiana: Guild Press of Indiana, 1991. * Pfanz, Donald C. Richard S. Ewell: A Soldier's Life. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: Nathan Bedford Forrest * Ashdown, Paul and Caudill, Edward. The Myth of Nathan Bedford Forrest. Rowman & Littlefield, 2005. * Browning, Jr., Robert M. Forrest: The Confederacy's Relentless Warrior. Washington, D.C.: Brassey's Inc., 2004. * Henry, R. S. "First With the Most" Forrest. Indianpolis, Indiana: Bobbs-Morrill Company, 1944. * Hurst, Jack. Nathan Bedford Forrest: A Biography. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1993. ISBN 0-394-55189-3. * Jordon, Thomas and Roger Pryor. The Campaigns of Lieut.–Gen. N. B. Forrest, and of Forrest's Cavalry. New Orleans, Louisiana: Blelock and Company, 1868. * Sheppart, Eric. Bedford Forrest: The Confederacy's Greatest Cavalryman. New York: Dial Press, 1930. * Wills, Brian Steel. A Battle from the Start: The Life of Nathan Bedford Forrest. New York: Harper Collins, 1992. ISBN 0-06-016832-3. * Wyeth, John. That Devil Forrest: Life of General Nathan Bedford Forrest. New York: Harper and Brothers, 1959. Wade Hampton III * Cisco, Walter Brian. Wade Hampton: Confederate Warrior, Conservative Statesman. Washington, D.C.: Brassey's Inc., 2004. * Longacre, Edward G. Gentleman and Soldier: A Biography of Wade Hampton III. Nashville, Tennessee: Rutledge Hill, 2003. * Wellman, Manley Wade. Giant in Gray: A Biography of Wade Hampton. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1949. John B. Hood * Dyer, John Percy. The Gallant Hood. New York: Bobbs–Merrill, 1950. * Hood, Stephen M. John Bell Hood: The Rise, Fall, and Resurrection of a Confederate General. Savas Beatie, LLC, 2013. ISBN 978-1-61121-140-5. * McMurry, Richard M. John Bell Hood and the War for Southern Independence. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press, 1992. ISBN 0-8032-8191-9. * O'Conner, Richard. Hood: Cavalier General. New York: 1949. John D. Imboden * Tucker, Spencer C. Brigadier General John D. Imboden: Confederate Commander in the Shenandoah. Lexington, Kentucky: University Press of Kentucky, 2003. * Woodward, Jr., Harold R. Defender of the Valley: Brig. Gen. John D. Imboden, C.S.A. Berryville, Virginia: Rickbridge Publishing Co., 1996. Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson * Arnold, Thomas J. Early Life and Letters of General Thomas J. Jackson. New York: Fleming H. Revell Co., 1916. * Casdorph, Paul D. Lee and Jackson. New York: Paragon House, 1992. * Chambers, Lenoir. Stonewall Jackson, two volumes. New York: William Morrow and Co., 1959. * Cooke, John Esten. Stonewall Jackson. New York: D. Appleton and Co., 1876. * Davis, Burke. They Called Him Stonewall: A Life of Lt. General T. J. Jackson, C.S.A. New York (Fairfax Press), 1988. ISBN 0-517-66204-3. First published New York: Rinehart, 1954. * Farwell, Byron. Stonewall: A Biography of General Thomas J. Jackson. New York: W. W. Norton, 1992. * Henderson, G.F.R. Stonewall Jackson and the American Civil War. 1943. * Mackowski, Chris and Kristopher D. White. The Last Days of Stonewall Jackson: The Mortal Wounding of the Confederacy’s Greatest Icon. Savas Beatie, LLC, 2013. ISBN 978-1-61121-150-4. * Robertson, James I. Stonewall Jackson: The Man, the Soldier, the Legend New York: MacMillan Publishing U.S.A., 1997. ISBN 0-02-864685-1. Robert E. Lee * Bradford, Gamaliel. Lee The American. Boston, Massachusettes: 1912. * Brooks, W.E. Lee of Virginia. Indianapolis, Indiana: 1932. * Carmichael, Peter S., ed. Audacity Personified: The Generalship of Robert E. Lee. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 2004. * Casdorph, Paul D. Lee and Jackson. New York: Paragon House, 1992. * Connelly, Thomas Lawrence. The Marble Man: Robert E. Lee and His Image in American Society. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1977. ISBN 0-394-47179-2. * Davis, Burke Gray Fox: Robert E. Lee and the Civil War. New York: The Fairfax Press, 1956. ISBN0-517-34772-5. * Earle, Peter. Robert E. Lee. New York: Saturday Review Press, 1973. ISBN 0-8415-0256-0. * Eicher, David J. Robert E. Lee: A Life Portrait. Lanham, Maryland: Taylor Trade Publishing, 1997. ISBN 978-0-87833-147-5. * Fellman, Michael. The Making of Robert E. Lee. New York: Random House 2000. * Freeman, Douglas S., R. E. Lee, A Biography, four volumes. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1934. * Fuller, Maj. Gen. J. F. C., Grant and Lee, A Study in Personality and Generalship. Indianapolis, Indiana: Indiana University Press, 1957. * Gallagher, Gary W. Lee the Soldier. Lincoln, Nebraska: University of Nebraska Press, 1996. * Lee, Fitzhugh. General Lee. New York: D. Appleton, 1884. * Mason, Emily V. Popular Life of General Robert Edward Lee. Baltimore, Maryland: 1872. * Maurice, Sir Frederick. Robert E. Lee, the Soldier. Boston, Massachusetts: 1925. * McCabe, Jr., James D. Life and Campaigns of General Robert E. Lee. New York: 1866. * McKenzie, John D. Uncertain Glory: Lee's Generalship Re–Examined. New York: Hippocrene Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7818-0502-3. * Meredith, Roy. The Face of Robert E. Lee in Life and Legend. New York: 1947. * Nolan, Alan T. Lee Considered: General Robert E. Lee and Civil War History. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1991. ISBN 0-8078-1956-5. * Reid, Brian Holden. Robert E. Lee: Icon for a Nation. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2005. * Robertson, James I. Robert E. Lee: Virginian Soldier, American Citizen. New York: Atheneum Books for Young Readers, 2005. * Sanborn, Margaret. Robert E. Lee: The Complete Man, 1861–1870, two volumes. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: J. B. Lippincott, 1966–1967. * Smith, Gene. Lee and Grant: A Dual Biography. New York: McGraw–Hill, 1984. * Thomas, Emory M. Robert E. Lee: A Biography. New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 1995. ISBN 0-393-03730-4. * White, Henry A. Robert E. Lee and the Southern Confederacy. New York: 1897. James Longstreet * Conneylly, Thomas L. and Barbara Bellows. God and General Longstreet: The Lost Cause and the Southern Mid. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. * DiNardo, Richard L. and Albert A. Nofi, editors. James Longstreet: The Man, the Soldier, the Controversy. Conshohocken, Pennsylvania: Combined Publishing, 1998. ISBN 0-938289-96-9. * Eckenrode, H. J. and Bryan Conrad. James Longstreet: Lee's War House. Chapel Hill, North Carolina: University of North Carolina Press, 1936 (republished in 1986). ISBN 0-8078-1690-6. * Piston, William G. Lee's Tarnished Lieutenant: James Longstreet and His Place in Southern History. Athens, Georgia: University of Georgia Press, 1987. ISBN 0-8203-0907-9. * Wert, Jeffry D. General James Longstreet: The Confederacy's Most Controversial Soldier. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993. ISBN 0-671-70921-6. Sterling Price * Castel, Albert. General Sterling Price and the Civil War in the West. Baton Rouge, Louisiana: Louisiana State University Press, 1968. * Rea, Ralph R. Sterling Price, the Lee of the West. Little Rock, Arkansas: Pioneer Press, 1959. * Shalhope, Robert E. Stirling Price, Portrait of a Southener. Columbia, Missouri: University of Missouri Press, 1971. Robert E. Rodes * Collins, Darrell L. Major General Robert E. Rodes of the Army of Northern Virginia, A Biography. New York: Savas Beatie, 2008. ISBN 978-1932714-09-8. * Swisher, James K. Warrior in Gray: General Robert Rodes of Lee's Army. Shippensburg, Pennsylvania: White Mane Books, 2000. J.E.B. Stuart * Brennan, Patrick. To Die Game: Gen. J.E.B. Stuart, CSA. Gettysburg, Pennsylvania: Farnsworth House Military Impressions, 1998. * Davis, Burke. Jeb Stuart: The Last Cavalier. New York: Rinehart, 1957. * McClellan, H. B. The Life and Campaigns of Major–General J.E.B. Stuart. Boston, Massachusetts: Houghton Mifflin, 1885. * Thomas, Emory M. Bold Dragoon: The Life of J.E.B. Stuart. New York: Harper & Row, 1986. * Thomason, John W. Jeb Stuart. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 1930. * Trout, Robert J. They Followed the Plume: The Story of J.E.B. Stuart and his Staff. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania: Stackpole Books, 1994. * Wert, Jeffry D. Cavalryman of the Lost Cause: A Biography of J.E.B. Stuart. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2008. Notes American Civil War books Category:Bibliographies of wars and conflicts